


80 B.P.M.

by TrashPandaa



Series: 80 B.P.M. [1]
Category: 80 B.P.M.
Genre: Demon dog, Demons, Gen, Multi, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaa/pseuds/TrashPandaa
Summary: A seemingly cursed rookie starts her job as a vet- only to find more misfortune upon meeting two clients.





	80 B.P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am a beginner and have little to no experience. Plus I don't have an proofreader/editor this is me and purely me. Feel free to comment any errors, advice, or things I just missed, Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Future updates wont be so ffffreaking short! I just want to see if I need to continue this depending on feedback and well..if i feel like it haha. Plus my stupid computer keeps deleting my stuff, I needed to get this done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young college graduate quickly learns that things aren't always quite like they seem.

"Hey roomie, weren't you supposed to wake up before me?..Erin!" Fear ripped though her as she came to, Hunter was yelling at her, he never yells. Her heart throbbed with adrenaline after sitting up a little too quickly. "You scared the shit out of me dude! I was about to punch you..'' Sounding too groggy to be taken seriously Hunter gave a hearty chuckle. "Mm, you do know its about-" He looked behind him, comically taking on a surprised tone. "Six Thirty! Oh my god Erin you're going to be late!'' He chuckled again a bit louder this time. Pushing him off of her bed she leaped up, rushing to the bathroom, and slamming the door shut.

What really irked her was the more than loud laughter coming from the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride to her job was- awkward to say the least. Her villain of a friend kept teasing her about how her uniform looked so messy, and how her brown skin looked so flushed. Knowing she couldn't  _show_ blush even if she wanted to. He also picked fun at how her uniform was a bit.. constricting around the top and that they needed to buy a bigger one. That last sentence had all the seriousness he had neglected this entire morning put into it, she could tell.

Saying their respective goodbyes the roommates departed with the formal "Bye!" and wave. Erin made sure her breasts weren't about to flash the office and ran her fingers through her soft, wild hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Arctic like breeze smacked her dead in the face, making her inhale sharply. **Which earned her _more_ _than_ a few curious glances from _all_ directions.. ** One of those glances was from the one person who she actually needed the attention of, the receptionist. Or so it says on the giant sign above his head. He stood out too: Wore thick lenses with a bright red frame, the same color as his fiery red hair. His eyes screamed ''fed up'' and so did his expression when he looked at her above his glasses. He quickly said something that was too small to hear at her distance and hung up whatever call he was on, rolled his eyes, and signaled for her to come over. She obliged, keeping her head down as she hastily stumbled her way over to the desk.

''Why are you here?"

''What?''

 ''I said why are you here, dear. You look like a lost dog.''

Clearly put off by his whole demeanor she took a while to answer. ''Oh! Oh.. I-I'm the new veterinarian.''

''Ah, the rookie"  He stood from his desk immediately towering over her like a skyscraper. An unusually large amount of bones cracking in his wake. 

"Come on darling I don't bite, that's the animals you have to watch out for~" From his tone he was clearly amused by something. 

"Excuse me Mister ..."

"X" He simply stated.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me" He had a slight smile on his face as they started down the hallway.

**Why was she regretting this stupid job so hard?**

"Its the first job jitters." Mister X stated like he was reading her mind. "Or its just cold?" 

She couldn't reply, she didn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you'll be put in training with our best vet. I'm sure she'll do very good in teaching you. We're almost there, Ms. Dona." 

"I never told you my name." She yelled now ready to bounce her way out of the damn front door. "Its on your tag, Jitters." forgot Hunter put that there. Recalling his silky words: "C'mon roomie~ It doesn't look that dumb, it'll heeeelp~" That idiot.. and before she knew it, they were at the vet's office. All there was was a table in the middle of the huge space they apparently called an office. Usually an office is full of unnecessary things that made it seem stuffed to the brim. Everything was usually so small it made you feel like you were suffocating, dying even. Maybe that was her fear of tight spaces exaggerating a bit but- Erin's thoughts were cut short by a contrast from what she had been introduced to all day. Mister X seemed so annoyed all the time, with a slight tease once and awhile but this woman.. she was.. 

_Really fucking pink_

God Jesus almighty her retinas were going to fucking explode. She imagined looking at this girl any longer and blood oozing from her sockets. She cringed and decided to look at mister X, he was cringing too. "Take of that shitshow of an outfit right now, Arketa. I'll get your ass fired" She only smiled. ''Oh dear we both know I'm the best of the best! you can't do that poochie!'' He seemed to back off then, that name changing his attitude completely. ''Now, who's this pretty little girl? I bet my outfit doesn't bother her'' She purred, she..purred..?

**'What the hell??'**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Right now, Erin was in training. 

She watched diligently as her trainer did surgery on a small chihuahua named Precious. She felt bad for the little guy, he had swallowed something yet to be identified but thought to be a metal pole. **'To my understanding of the conversation they said he couldn't poop, eat, or bark. Must've been horrible for both parties..'** Hearing a low thud she looked over, along with relieved faces she also sensed the feeling of..dread? Yes that was it, dread and shock but why? Was poor precious dead? She started across the room to see what it was and immediately stopped at the sight she saw. "HUEHUEHUE" Ms. Arketa broke the silence taking the spotlight. ''How naughty!!" She clearly had no sense of remorse..

Erin no longer felt bad for the dog, it was an idiot.

 He swallowed a damn vibrator, the fuck? The pair were writhing in their seats..pure agony was written all over their faces. Definitely a couple.. not brothers...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...anddd that concludes my crappy chapter 1! I have little to no experience as a writer. I had a great scenario in my head for a while but couldn't find a book with it so made it myself. That scenario will come.. eventually..
> 
> Please give constructive criticism I would like to tell this story the best way I can.


End file.
